Surviving As A Muslim Girl
by Goneismyfave1
Summary: Cantara is an Arabic girl who originally is from Saudi Arabia. Her father had a new and a better job but the problem is that it's in California, Perdido Beach. Cantara is found to be the only Muslim girl there. She misses her friends and family back in Saudi and now that the FAYZ happens, will she lose her faith? How will a religious girl like her survive the FAYZ?


**Hey everyone. Ok now, I know that I have four other stories that needs completing but I couldn't let this idea slip away. Ah… It's been a while since I've written any chapters or stories so please be easy on me. I've thought of this one for a while…**

**Summary: Cantara is an Arabic girl who originally is from Saudi Arabia. Her father had a new and a better job but the problem is that it's in California, Perdido Beach. Cantara is found to be unpopular when she recently moves there as she was the only Muslim girl there. She misses her friends and family back in Saudi and now that the FAYZ happens, will she lose her faith? How will a religious Muslim girl survive the FAYZ? **

**I hope you'll like this since I've plotted this out quite well. Cantara's nickname is Tara. I apologise for the long A/N, from Chapter 2, I will start writing my A/N's at the end. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the GONE series in any way.**

Chapter 1:

My father, mother, little brother and myself was seated in their rickety old wooden dining table. We were eating our Moroccan dinner, lamb tagine, which my mother had made. Although originally from Saudi, I and my family are also part from Morocco and they normally eat their kinds of food.

"Cantara, where is your headscarf? You should be wearing it at all times." my father said, his strict Saudi accent rolling off his tongue.

"Baba, since we are a family, I thought I didn't need it. I'll-I'll go get it." I said in a small voice, I lowered my head and from the corner of my eye, my mother, who wasn't wearing a headscarf, shot an angered look at her husband.

_Why did he have to be so angry? I didn't do any harm. _I thought. My father worked as an engineer and he liked to travel the world alone to collect parts for his new inventions, he had recently come back home to spend more time on his family, when really, he wanted to spend more time on his invention.

I let my loose, wavy, long brown hair cover my face as I had left the dining room, a tear dribbled down my cheek. I didn't want my family to see that I was weak like that but when it came to my father, he didn't want to see his daughter disobeying his orders and making a fuss out of it.

I travelled upstairs to my small bedroom where there was a simple single bed, a lamp settled on a small bedside table and a cupboard that snuggly fit all my clothing. I opened it and found a floral headscarf. I tied my luscious brown hair up high in a bun and wrapped my whole head and hair in the scarf. I gently pinned the loose piece of scarf and looked in the mirror.

If I didn't have to wear this dreadful thing, I would be a pretty girl. Why hide my good features just to be safe from male attraction? I sighed in defeat. This was a strict country; pretty much all women would either be wearing a scarf on their head or wearing a full set bhurka. It was also hot in this country so why bother wearing too much just to be safe?

I sulked sadly back to the dining room where my family was eating. But instead of eating, my mother and father were both shouting at each other and my brother had his head held down and was still shakily eating.

"Aasir, she is just a fourteen year old girl, Tara has friends in her home country, not in some place we've never been to!" My mother was shouting at my father.

"It is not about her and Elias and you, Nadia! I did this for my work, they need me over there! We would get a better house to live in, better food to eat; you should know that, Nadia!" My father stood and raised his voice.

My mother gasped, "So my food isn't nice? I do the cooking and cleaning in this house! Your son, our son, Elias, is just nine. You think that he's just going to forget-?"

"Mama, is something wrong?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Something is _definitely _wrong, darling. Your father wants us to move to America and leave Saudi forever. He's chosen his work over his family decisions." My mother turned to me.

My saddening eyes moved over to Baba, "I won't make friends there." Tears began to well up and Baba looked down, away from me. I felt a soft gentle hand take mine and I looked down to see a cute little face, Elias' chocolate brown hair mopped on his head and his big baby brown eyes tearing up, he forced a smile and as did I. My mother placed a comforting hand on mine and Elias' shoulder.

I sighed shakily, "When are we leaving, Baba?"

"Two days' time," he said, still looking away from his family.

"Aasir, they have two days to say goodbye to their family and friends. Thank goodness you told us so they have enough time to say goodbye." She said dryly, she gently led us to our bedrooms and tucked us goodnight.

"Mama, are you angry with Baba?" Elias asked before we head towards our bedrooms, Mama gave a kiss on his cheek and said, "No, Elias, I was just surprised." I gave a hug to my brother to comfort him and a kiss on the cheek to my mother. "Will I be having a different education, Mama?" I whispered.

"Yes, but I have no idea where in America we're going so I'm going to have to check on your father to see where. Now go to sleep."

I entered my room and prayed the last prayer of the day. The scarf was tugged off my head and my pyjamas were put on and soon I let the coconut fragrance in my soft hair spill on to the pillow and I succumbed into a deep sleep that led to nightmares.

**I hope you liked that. I know it's short but I promise an extra-long chapter will be up next time. I hope you all liked that and please, please, PLEASE review! Thank you all for being amazing readers. :D**


End file.
